


Cranberries 'n Cream

by Lyekka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Christmas Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Minor food play, Sam is Not Amused, Top Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyekka/pseuds/Lyekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean! We're in the kitchen. Someone might come in here."   <br/><br/>"Oh, there's definitely going to be some <em>coming</em> in here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranberries 'n Cream

 

"Dammit Cas, just stick it in."     
  
"Not yet, Dean,” the former angel responded, shaking his head. “I have to put more oil on it."     
  
"No you don't. It's fine."     
  
Cas rolled his eyes at the impatient hunter. "Please don't rush this."     
  
"C'mon," Dean said, completely unashamed to be practically whining. "Rub it down real quick and get started. I can't wait much longer."     
  
"Dean, the instructions I found on the internet were very precise,” Cas scolded. “You won't enjoy it if it's dry."     
  
Dean scoffed. “Outta the two of us, which is the only one that's actually done this before and knows what he's talking about?"     
  
"Nevertheless, this is _my_ first time and I want it to be perfect."     
  
"I'm sure it'll be great no matter what."     
  
"I appreciate your confidence in my ability." Cas smiled softly at the other man. "However, you're not the only one I'm doing this for. I want Sam and Kevin to like it as well."     
  
"Well, they can either take what you give 'em or do without. Leaves more for me to enjoy."     
  
"That's not in keeping with the holiday spirit, Dean."     
  
"It's just a turkey, Cas! Throw some seasoning on it and stick it in the oven already, I'm freaking starving."     
  
"Alright, Dean."

  
***  *  ***     

  
"Do you like it?" Castiel asked nervously the second Dean's fork left his mouth. They were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table with Sam and Kevin on the opposite side and platters of various foods spread between them.     
  
Dean barely chewed before swallowing a mouthful. "So moist." He licked his lips suggestively.     
  
"Ugh! Do you mind?" Kevin wrinkled his nose. "We're trying to eat here."     
  
"Yeah, can we _please_ get through one meal without you being gross?" Sam said, not at all surprised his brother could, or would, turn Christmas dinner into a sexual activity. "The turkey's great, Cas,” he added, partly because it was true, but mostly to distract the ex-angel, who was leering at Dean's lips and seemed to be only seconds away from ripping off his clothes and mounting him. “...Uh, good job."     
  
Cas finally tore his gaze away from the eldest Winchester and smiled his thanks at the complement. They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Occasionally, Dean would lean into Cas as he was trying a new dish and ask how he liked it. If it was something that Cas was not particularly fond of, Dean would make suggestions on how to improve the flavor (which always involved adding lots of butter and/or pepper).     
  
Kevin was the first to excuse himself from the table, shoving one last buttery dinner roll in his mouth as he headed to his room.     
  
"I found a recipe for apple pie," Cas said to Dean when he had cleared his plate. "It looks complicated, but I would like to try it." Dean placed a hand on Cas' thigh and squeezed when he heard _pie_. "We don't have the necessary ingredients, though, so I'll need to go into town tomorrow and pick up a few things."     
  
Dean set down his fork and took a swig of beer. "You're really gonna make me a pie?"     
  
Cas nodded. "I will do my best.”     
  
Dean moved the hand from Cas' thigh to the nape of his neck and pulled him in until their lips met.     
  
Sam smiled and looked away to give them a little privacy. He was tired of their constant PDA, but it was Christmas and he knew how Dean felt about the former angel (and pie, of course). He regretted it almost immediately when a low moan came from across the table and he realized the couple had obviously forgotten he was still in the room with them. Sam cleared his throat, as he often had to do to break them apart, even before they were together.      
  
They didn't hear him, or didn't care, and Dean slid his hand up under Cas' shirt causing the brunet to groan softly into Dean's mouth.

Sam had enough. He kicked out under the table, hitting whoever had their leg closest to him.     
  
Apparently, it was Cas and he jumped back and glared at the younger Winchester. Even powerless, Sam may have found the _smite_ look intimidating if the former angel's mouth hadn't been red and swollen from being sucked on by his horny older brother.     
  
"Sorry Cas," Sam said anyway. He really had been aiming for Dean. "But seriously guys, _I'm right here_."     
  
"Apologies," Cas responded with a rough voice and sounding not the least bit remorseful. "Dean and I will try to exert more control over our imperishable lust for each other... while in your presence, of course."     
  
Dean snorted and buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck to laugh.     
  
"Yeah, thanks Cas. I guess," Sam replied exasperated. "I'm going to see if Kevin needs help with translations or something."      
  
Sam wondered how long it would take Dean and Castiel to realize that he left them with all the clean up work.   

  
***   *  ***    

  
Cas stood at the sink humming softly to himself and swaying his hips as he washed the dishes from dinner. Dean watched him for a moment before abandoning his task of putting away the leftovers - because his stupid lazy bitch of a brother decided he was too good to help or something - and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.     
  
Cas continued rinsing soap from the plates and gently swaying his hips, now moving Dean's along with him. The hunter leaned in to the movement and rested his chin on Cas' shoulder, breathing in the sweet fragrance of the fruity shampoo the former angel used and the _not-quite-human_ traces of ozone that was so uniquely _Castiel_. Dean closed his eyes, inhaling the arousing scent and let his fingers slip under the front of Cas' shirt.     
  
"Your hands are cold," Cas complained.     
  
Dean laughed then, having found one of Cas' nipples and made the smaller man jump at the contact. "I can think of ways to warm us both up," he responded, not really caring how cheesy he sounded. He turned his head and slowly kissed along the exposed skin of Cas' neck, working his way up to lick a wet stripe down the shell of his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking.  
   
The shorter man showed no reaction to Dean's attention and continued to ignore him in favor of slowly and methodically washing the last few dishes. At that point, Dean was convinced Cas was intentionally taking his time. _Damn tease!_        
  
Still, Dean Winchester never backed down from a challenge. He scraped his teeth along the nape of Cas' neck, nibbling lightly then sliding his tongue over the freshly marked skin. He felt Cas shiver slightly and Dean grinned knowing the ex-angel was about to break. He pressed in closer, grinding his hardness into the brunet's firm backside and moved a hand down the lean muscle of his chest.  
   
Dean shifted to get a better angle to work open Cas' pants, popping the button with his thumb and taking the zipper down enough to fit his hand inside. Cas was still soft under his palm and Dean rubbed him through the thin fabric of his boxers until he felt him starting to stir and swell.       
  
Cas shut off the faucet and lifted Dean's arm out of the way so he could turn around and face him. "I'm trying to clean the dishes, Dean, and that is _very_ distracting," he chided. Then, in lieu of a hand towel he proceeded to dry his hands on the hunter's shirt.     
  
"Sam can do the rest," Dean said, ignoring his now damp t-shirt and crowding once more into the former angel's space to resume palming his growing erection. "Besides," he shrugged, "the bitch went to hide out while we did all the work."     
  
"It seems some of us did more than others," Cas said, peering over the hunter's shoulder at the table piled with the uncovered leftovers Dean had yet to put away.       
  
"I thought I'd conserve my energy for _other_ things," he replied suggestively before sinking to his knees.      
  
"Dean-" Cas' breath hitched when the hunter tugged on the waistband of his boxers and freed his half-hard cock. "Dean! We're in the kitchen. Someone might come in here."     
  
"Oh, there's definitely going to be some _coming_ in here." Dean chuckled at his own joke (because nobody else ever appreciated how freaking hilarious he was) then cut off any further protests by taking Cas' length in his mouth.     
  
Whatever argument he had died on Castiel's lips and was replaced with a deep moan as Dean's mouth quickly brought him to full hardness. Dean, for his part, took great pride in being able to elicit such porn-esque quality sounds from the once uptight former angel - and he had only just started.  
  
It didn't take long before he had Cas worked up enough that any talk of the plethora of reasons they shouldn't do it in the kitchen was forgotten. He licked along the underside of the shaft, gliding his lips up to close around the head and suck. Cas held onto the counter with one hand and raked his fingers through Dean's short hair with the other, rocking his hips slightly. He swirled his tongue over the crown then plunged down to take as much in as he could, bobbing his head along with Cas' shallow thrusts.  
   
Not wanting it to end too quickly, he let Cas fuck his mouth a few more moments then pulled off with a wet pop. Cas made a noise that was half whine-half growl and hauled Dean back up to his feet to crush their mouths together. Dean parted his lips to let Cas in and the angel wasted no time seeking out the taste of himself on the hunter's tongue. They stayed locked in a heated kiss as Cas moved them backwards until the back of Dean's thighs hit the edge of table. When they broke apart for air, Cas hurriedly pulled off Dean's t-shirt (thankful the hunter had forgone wearing his usual layers) and opened the fly on his jeans. Dean groaned, excited by Cas' eagerness and helped him out of his shirt. Their bare chests pressed together when their lips met again and Dean rocked his hips into the other man.     
  
Cas' strong hands found their way to Dean's hips to still them. "Get on the table," he said as he tugged the hunter's pants and boxer down to pool around his ankles.     
  
Dean cast a glance at the cluttered table behind him. "Uh, we probably shouldn't fuck on the table we eat at" he said, more because he didn't want to stop and clear everything off (like he should have already done) and less out of concern for sanitation. He didn't seem to fool the former angel and Cas eyed him skeptically. "Alright," he conceded and reached back to shift everything to the far side of the table before hoisting himself up and hoping the fifty year old piece of furniture would hold his weight.     
  
"Lie down," Cas said as he pulled the hunter's jeans the rest of the way off and tossed them aside.      
  
Dean complied, carefully lowering his back to the hard and somewhat cold surface and bringing his feet up so his legs weren't hanging over the side. Cas stripped away the rest of his clothes then spread Dean's knees to step between his legs. Dean shuddered when Cas' fingers softly brushed along his inner thighs, traveling up his body. He licked his lips in anticipation as Cas moved closer to his groin and waited for the ex-angel to take him in hand. Castiel had other ideas however and bypassed his cock completely, choosing to slide his palms up the hunter's side and settle on his chest instead.     
  
Dean grunted his disapproval and lifted his hips, seeking any sort of friction.     
  
"I don't think I had any of Sam's cranberry sauce at dinner," the former angel said suddenly, getting Dean's attention and making him wonder why the hell Cas was thinking about food when there was a perfectly good dick he could be sucking. "I would like to have some now."     
  
"What are you-" Dean's unfinished question was answered when Cas reached out to grab the bowl of cranberry sauce and tipped it until some poured out over the hunter's navel, spattering on his cock. Several of the cranberries slopped off, leaving a sticky trail of thick red syrup down his side and catching in the wiry hair of his groin. "Dammit Cas, warn a guy next time," he said in a playful tone, thankful the dessert had not been refrigerated yet and remained at a slightly cool, but bearable room temperature. Proof that a healthy combination of laziness and an overactive libido paid off.      
  
"Apologies," Cas replied, once again without any hint of remorse. Keeping their eyes locked, he bent over and ran his tongue through the mess, licking around Dean's bellybutton and flicking inside briefly before capturing a piece of the fruit between his teeth and sucking it in to his mouth.     
  
" _Fuck_ , that's hot," Dean's voice shuddered and he let out a shaky moan when the brunet's tongue swiped over his cockhead, lapping up a mixture of the dessert and pre-come. Dean gripped the edge of the table and carded his fingers through Cas' hair with his free hand, tugging at the dark strands and thrusting up every time the ex-angel's tongue passed over his throbbing dick. "C'mon, enough teasing. This was supposed to be a quickie."     
  
Cas pulled back and smirked."I made no such agreement," he said before stepping away to grab a bottle of olive oil from the counter. "If you're suddenly worried that someone will catch us then perhaps you shouldn't have initiated this in a common area." He opened the bottle and poured some out to coat his fingers.      
  
Before Dean could voice his concern with using cooking oil as lube, the slick digits were already circling his entrance. He took a deep breath to relax and allowed Cas' finger to breach the tight ring of muscle.      
  
While Cas worked on stretching Dean's hole, pushing in a second finger soon after the first, he resumed licking up the cranberry sauce from the hunter's stomach. Cas' tongue glided over the sticky skin, agonizingly slow in Dean's opinion, before he finally, mercifully closed his mouth around his cock. Dean gasped at the combined sensations of the sudden wet heat around him and being scissored open.      
  
With his free hand holding the base of Dean's length, Cas licked around the tip and flicked his tongue over the slit before sliding further down the shaft. When the head hit the soft palate of Cas' mouth, he swallowed around it to create a suction just as his prodding fingers found the sweet spot inside and pressed into it. The hunter moaned loudly, bucking his hips to thrust into Cas' mouth and simultaneously fucking himself on the angel's fingers - which violently shook the table, making the glass dishes clatter nosily and causing the basket of dinner rolls to end up on the floor.       
  
The burn of having a third finger inserted was dulled considerably by Cas' attention to his dick and he was only moments away from shooting down the ex-angel's throat when Cas swallowed around him a final time and pulled off. Dean let out an embarrassing whine and pushed back on Cas' hand, seeking the pleasure of pressure on his prostate. Cas crooked his fingers, but purposely avoided the bundle of nerves, knowing Dean was already so close it would send him over the edge before Cas was even inside him.      
  
"I - I'm ready," Dean panted after a few minutes. " _Please_ , Cas."     
  
Castiel placed a kiss to each of the hunter's knees and gently removed his fingers, leaving Dean feeling suddenly empty and desperate to be filled again. Cas continued to loom over Dean for several moments with his swollen lips set in a frown, brow furrowed and head titled slightly, suggesting he was either confused about something or deep in concentration.      
  
_'Probably wondering what other foods he should dump on my dick,'_   Dean thought.      
  
"I don't believe this table will hold our combined weight," Cas stated finally and Dean huffed a laugh wondering how he came to such and obvious conclusion. There was no doubt it involved some overly complicated angelic math equation. (density + age of wood x mass² x force ÷ whateverthefuck = two grown men _really_ shouldn't be fucking on it) "You will need to stand."     
  
"Yeah," Dean nodded. The table would definitely buckle, or at least flip over, if the ex-angel tried to climb on and he didn't think he could fabricate and innocent enough excuse to appease Sam. Not to mention it was extremely uncomfortable and his back was already starting to hurt. Cas helped him sit up and leaned in, roughly mashing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss.     
  
"You taste like cranberries," Dean commented after they broke apart and slid off the table to stand. He noticed Cas' erection had deflated slightly so he pulled him close and began to stoke him. "So how do you want me," he asked eagerly when Cas' dick was back at full attention and ready to go.   
  
Cas rolled his hips to rub their lengths together, making them both groan."Bend over the table for me."     
  
Dean agreed it would be the most comfortable position and leaned over until his chest pressed flat against the top of the table with his ass in the air. Cas picked up the oil again, spreading it liberally around the hunter's stretched hole then thoroughly coated his cock. Cas shifted behind him and Dean expected to feel him at his entrance, but the former angel went lower, slipping his dick between Dean's legs instead. The rigid muscle slid over his perineum and nudged his scrotum before pulling back and sliding forward again. Dean's own cock twitched when the head of Cas' pressed into his balls and he squeezed his legs together thinking Cas was going to fuck his thighs. The ex-angel thrust forward a few more times then pulled back.      
  
"I saw that in a video and wanted to try it," Cas explained.     
  
Dean smiled, amused that his friend literally only watched porn for educational purposes. "And?"     
  
"I prefer being inside you," Cas answered matter-of-factly, as if simply stating the weather. He quickly rubbed more oil on himself then lined up with Dean's entrance and pushed in slowly.     
  
"Fuckin' finally," Dean groaned, relishing the intrusion and resisting the urge to push back on Cas' dick, despite the burn.     
  
The ex-angel let out a stuttered moan and gripped the hunter's hips to pull out before sliding back in with one quick motion. He started slow, sinking in more with each push until he was fully sheathed. He leaned forward, pressing flush against Dean's back, clutching the table for purchase while he rocked his hips and built up a steady rhythm.      
  
"I had planned something special for us this evening," Cas whispered into Dean's ear. "But you were very impatient," he added, punctuating each word with a snap of his hips.     
  
"Oh, yeah?" Dean responded, bucking back to meet each of Cas' thrusts.     
  
Cas changed angles to graze Dean's prostate, sending a spasm of pleasure through the hunter's entire body. "It involved costumes." The angel hit his prostate with every other thrust, reducing Dean to a keening mess unable to respond, so he continued speaking, "I was looking forward to wearing my hat."     
  
"Hat?" Dean managed to squeak out as the pace quickened and the sound of grunts and slapping skin increased.       
  
"Yes." Cas moved one arm to wrap around Dean's waist and held them tightly together while he buried his cock in the hunter's ass. "It's red an - and white - with a- fuzzy ball at the end," he said breathlessly between thrusts.     
  
" _Oh god_ ," now Dean was picturing Castiel wearing a naughty Santa outfit and it just wasn't fair that he was pinned to the table and couldn't reach his dick. He cursed himself for not waiting until they finished cleaning up dinner, but in his defense, he was horny and really just hoping to get a quick blowjob.      
  
Cas' movement sped up, slamming his hips and sliding his hand down to cup Dean's balls, kneading gently in contrast to his hard thrusts. Dean cried out in pleasure, unable to hold it in and pushed back to take Castiel's cock in deeper. Cas made a strangled noise as he lost his rhythm and pumped faster, sucking angry red marks on the hunter's neck.   
  
Dean's cock swung aching and neglected between his legs, demanding to be touched. " _Cas!_ "          
  
Dean could feel the ex-angel smirking against his skin when his hand finally slipped down and wrapped around him. Dean groaned loudly and rocked into Cas' tight fist, chasing his release. Cas pounded harder, the slick slide of his cock prodding the little bundle of nerves and Dean couldn't hold back. With a groan he spilled out over Cas' hand, shooting hot white streams over the tile floor. Cas stroked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm and pushed into him a few more times, burying himself deep inside the hunter as he came with a stuttered gasp before collapsing on top of Dean.     
  
They lay stuck together for several moments, breathing heavily, then Cas slowly pulled out and lifted off the other man. Dean cringed when he felt some of Cas' warm semen spill out and drip down his thighs. "I need a freakin' shower," he said raising up to stand on shaky legs.     
  
Cas looked around the room at the mess they made; discarded clothing, splatters of come and drops of cooking oil on the tile, bits of Sam's cranberry sauce smeared across the surface of the table, and dinner rolls all over the floor (Kevin was gonna be pissed). "We can't leave the kitchen in this state."     
  
"Well, I'm sticky and gross so _I'm_ taking a damn shower," Dean responded, stretching the sore muscles in his back. Getting old sucked. "You can stay and clean up if you want."    
  
Dean didn't think Cas would pass up an opportunity to join him for a post-coital shower and grinned knowingly when the former angel shook his head and said, "No, I could use a shower as well."     
  
"That's what I thought," Dean said smugly. "So these costumes you bought," he started while picking up the pile of their clothes. "If you get to be Santa does that mean I'm one of the elves?"     
  
"No."     
  
"Well, it better not be _Mrs._ Claus."     
  
"I don't know who that is," Cas admitted. "Your costume came with what seem to be fury antlers and a red glowing ball to wear on your face for some reason. I assumed you would know."     
  
" _Rudolph?"_ Dean said incredulously. "Dude, Santa does _not_ fuck his reindeer. That's just sick."     
  
"And yet they were sold as a set," Cas replied amused. "It's a shame they will go unused."               
  
"We can always wear them tomorrow."     
  
"It will no longer be Christmas tomorrow," the brunet responded.     
  
"Do we ever _need_ a reason to have kinky sex?"     
  
Cas considered the question and smiled. "I supposed not."     
  
Dean smirked. "Good. Now lets hit the shower then we'll clean this shit up."   

 ***  *  ***  

Stepping out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, Dean barely had time to register his brother's angry bitchface as a bottle of bleach was roughly shoved at him.     
  
"Clean. It. Up!" Sam ordered angrily, turning to flee the hallway and muttering about  _jerks_ and _ruined cranberry sauce_.      
  
   
  



End file.
